Gas turbine engines generally include a fan assembly and an engine core. The engine core includes a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section including a plurality of rotation blades. The turbine section is driven by expansion of exhaust gases from the combustion section. The expanding exhaust gases rotate the turbine section, which is coupled to the fan assembly to drive rotation thereof. The fan assembly includes fan blades that are secured to a fan rotor. The fan blades are positioned circumferentially around a fan rotor and include fan annulus fillers located between the fan blades to assist in directing incoming air towards the fan blades.